


Made to be Broken

by baby_bubastis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony, Established Relationship, F/M, IronPrincess, Kink, Light Bondage, Shuri can't get enough, Slightly aged-up characters, Sub Shuri, Tony is a freak, slight BDSM, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bubastis/pseuds/baby_bubastis
Summary: What else are rules for?





	Made to be Broken

Shuri's hands slide across the expanse of his back, gripping and scratching blindly. Sharp nails dig into his left shoulder blade. He swears she draws blood. That only rips a wild, animalistic growl from his throat, and he grips her thigh savagely. He knows it'll bruise. 

A bead of sweat trails down between her breasts. Tony lifts his forehead from hers to lick the salty sweetness from her glistening skin, then he moves back up to nip at her earlobe. Her muffled moan resounds in his ear, and he grows impossibly harder, continuing to tease her scorching entrance with the tip of his cock until she's incoherent. She's drenching him as he slides between her folds and over her throbbing bundle of nerves. 

She looks so fucking good like this; dark skin glowing, eyes screwed shut, plump bottom lip captured between her perfect white teeth. 

And she's behaving so well, his pretty baby. She hasn't broken the rules, not yet. 

For all the desperate sounds she makes, she hasn't said one word, hasn't tried to take over. He almost wishes she would. They've only tried this a few times so far, but he loves the game nearly as much as she does. 

He's so hard it almost hurts. It's worth it to feel her writhing against him. Still, he considers giving in and sliding home- until she slips up.

"Tony, please," she gasps.

He can't help the smirk that forms and it takes everything in him to stop moving, the tip of his erection still resting at her opening.

"Oh, Princess," he tsks, "you were so close." Her eyes pop open and he nearly laughs at the dismay in them. His voice drops another level and he leans down to whisper, "I don't know who you think you're talking to, but there's no Tony." Her answering moan nearly makes him reconsider, but what he's planned in his head is too delicious to let go. So he rocks against her one more time before swatting her bare ass and growling out his command, "On your knees. Not. A. Sound."

Shuri's pupils are blown wide with lust, and she sluggishly moves to get on all fours. No sooner is she in position, than Tony’s sliding his hand along her spine, past the delicate little collar she wears, and into the braids at the nape of her neck. Carefully wrapping his hand in her hair, he tugs back and she’s forced to sit up, back pressed against his front. He lowers his lips to the soft skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder and nibbles there, the smell of her causing his heart to race even faster.

“I said _just_ your knees, baby girl.”

She sucks in a breath, shivering at his words, and her head lolls back onto his shoulder. Sliding his free hand around her waist, he trails his fingers through her soft curls and down to dip into her wetness, caressing her there. The whimper barely escapes her throat, but he catches it, and stills his fingers. He knows he's not playing fair, but she's up to the challenge.

"Do I need to cover that mouth?" 

When he doesn't get a response (such a good girl), he thrusts three fingers inside of her while keeping his thumb on her clit. It has the desired effect; Shuri gushes all over his hand and cries out as her back arches, ass pressing further into his groin. Tony lets out a moan and ruts against her. "I think that's a 'yes'. Stay still," he commands as he moves away to grab what he needs. 

He pulls out two silk scarves and a couple of other items, placing the objects on top of the nightstand while he brings the fabric with him. As he crawls back onto the bed, he can't help the swell of emotion at the sight before him. She's mesmerizing; sweet, and soft, and strong in ways he never could be. She trusts him so much that it makes him love her even more, and he'll work every day for the rest of his life to make sure he keeps it that way. 

His eyes rake over the slender curves of her body, making his mouth water and his cock jump. She hasn't moved an inch and doesn't make a sound as he brushes his lips against her ear. "Good girl." He knows she wants to moan again, but she swallows it down, tightly pressing her soft lips together instead. Then, softer, he asks, "You okay, baby? You can answer that."

Her body relaxes for a moment and she nods emphatically. "Yes."

"And if it's too much?"

"I know the safe word, love."

Tony grins and drops a kiss to her temple before dropping one of the scarves to the bed. He runs both hands down the smooth skin of her arms and then gently, but securely ties her wrists behind her back. Once he's satisfied it's not too tight, he picks up the other scarf, using it to cover her mouth. 

He can hardly wait for what's to come. 

After urging her to open her eyes, he lays down on the bed between her legs, flat on his back. Watching her watch him, he grabs her hips and helps her scoot up until she's straddling his head. The rise and fall of her chest increases as his calloused hands caress her skin. 

Then he pulls down to settle her hips right over his face as he places wet, open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs. By the time he ghosts his breath over her lower lips, Shuri is trembling. But she doesn't make any deliberate movements, and he can just make out a muffled sigh. It turns him on even more to see her work so hard to obey. He’s throbbing with need, but he ignores it, darting his tongue out to get a taste.

She's potent and tangy and sweet in a way that electrifies his tastebuds, and he hums as he licks a long stripe up the length of her. The muscles of her thighs clench under his hands in response. 

Spreading her folds with his fingers, Tony breathes in her intoxicating scent before diving back in. His tongue gently laps over her entrance and then dips inside. He thinks he hears a squeal from up above, but her thighs are squeezing his ears and he's dizzy from how divine she tastes. He continues upward to find her clit and flicks his tongue over it, then grazes it with his teeth. His eyes have slipped closed, but he wants to see her face as he drives her crazy, so he opens them, sucking her swollen bud into his mouth, and he watches her eyes roll in the back of her head.

His other hand moves down so he can insert a long finger slowly, then a second, continuing to lick and nibble and suck like she's his favorite meal. Truthfully, she is, and he'd be perfectly content to stay here all night getting full off of her. 

The sounds of her heavy breathing and the quiver of her muscles fuel the fire in his belly. He curls his fingers inside her to stroke right where she wants him while his tongue and lips devour her tender flesh. 

When her hips start the tiniest rocking motion, he stills, then slowly withdraws his fingers and mouth. He smacks her ass again, this time with both hands, and she jerks.

Tony can't help his chuckle. She's so sexy and adorable, and he loves drawing this out. 

Sliding out from between her legs, he comes up to kneel right in front of her. He doesn't touch her with his hands at first, just leans in to kiss her lips through the silk scarf. His chest presses against hers, and he can feel the deep steadying breath she takes. "You're so good for me. Look at you."

His left hand slides up her back. Then he hooks a finger into the back of her collar and gently tugs to expose her neck. He kisses her there too, lightly sinks his teeth into her satin skin and groans. His hips buck into hers, causing her to hiss. He brings his left hand around to lightly grasp the front of her throat as his right hand cups her breast, circling her taught nipple. Her lids flutter open and she whines, pulling against the bindings on her wrists.

Tony's fingers flex ever so slightly around her throat, and he nips at her pulse again. "What did Daddy say?" 

Shuri doesn't move or make another sound. His nostrils flare at the scent of her filling the air. "Get up." 

He climbs down, grabbing the items from the nightstand before he goes to stand at the foot of the bed, watching and waiting for her to follow. She scoots her knees back bit by bit, working hard to keep her balance. Once she nears the edge, he reaches out and places a firm hand on her lower abdomen from behind to steady her. His right hand grips and fondles her ass, then runs up to between her shoulder blades to press her into the mattress.

Shuri turns her head to the side, laying her cheek against the sheets and looks back at him. 

The expression on her face is everything. Her dark eyes are glittering with arousal and he can see her lick her lips beneath the sheer fabric covering them. He revels in the sensation of her sweat-drenched skin beneath his fingers, and he wants to run his tongue there. So he does. " _Fuck_ , you taste good," he mumbles against her.

He straightens back up. Staring into her half-lidded eyes, his hands grasp both hips and yank her up against him, torso still prone on the bed. "Keep that ass _up_." The hard slap he lands on her left ass cheek echoes in the large bedroom, the force of it jolting her forward. Her eyes squeeze shut, and she gasps.

His hand slips under her raised hips to slide over her slick pussy, playing in the moisture there before spreading it backward toward her other entrance. Grabbing the small lubricated plug at his side, Tony carefully inserts it, gives her time to adjust, and then slowly slides it in, out, in, out.

He watches her restrained hands clench into fists as she tries to absorb the sensations. The sight of her beautiful behind up in the air right in front of him is sweet torture, and he can’t wait another second. Slowly, he removes the plug, setting it back down. He reaches beside him to grab the bottle of lube, and squirts a generous amount on his fingers to cover her tight little hole. After putting on a condom, he brings the tip of his length to her opening and pushes in just slightly. It's almost too much. She's so tight back here, but he won't hurt her. He's got to take his time, so he inhales and exhales, and clenches his jaw.

"Back up for me, pretty baby. Nice and easy," he whispers. His hands continue to support her hips as she slides herself onto his dick inch by painstaking inch, pausing when she needs to, until he's fully sheathed inside of her. She's suffocating him in the most exquisite way. They both take a minute to catch their breath, and his eyes focus on the little line forming between her brows as he slowly slides out, then back in. 

He moves at that pace for what feels like an eternity, until her muscles clench harder around him. His eyes narrow at her, but hers are shut tight in pleasure. Carefully, he grabs her left ankle, bringing her leg down off the bed. Next, he drags down the other until she's standing, chest laying flat on the mattress in front of him, legs pressed together. She turns her head forward again, pressing her face into the sheets.

Tony begins to fuck her in earnest then, rolling his hips as his hands press into her cheeks for leverage. They're both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he grunts as she moves against him.

Shuri is panting and whimpering and squirming now, but fuck the rules because it's so incredibly hot. 

He wants her to squirm more, so he grabs the small, pill-shaped vibrator sat next to the bottle of lube and reaches underneath her right hip, placing the smooth, cool plastic on her clit.

His free hand is reaching up to remove her gag. "Let Daddy hear you, sweetheart." And then he turns the vibrator on.

_"Fuck!"_

Her entire body jerks, and he hums at the sound of her sweet voice saying something so filthy. Leaning forward, he presses his chest to her back. All the while, his hips never stop pumping, his hand never stops circling her clit with the small toy, and he's driving her mad.

"You've been such a good girl for me."

She whimpers.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Her answering cry is unintelligible, and he pulls halfway out, then slams forward. _"Tell me,"_ he growls.

She screams, "Make me cum, Daddy, _please_!"

Sinking his teeth into her shoulder, Tony flicks the button on the little vibe, increasing the speed. "Come on. _Come on_ , Shuri." His hips thrust into her once, twice, three times. And then she's convulsing and sobbing underneath him, squeezing him tight. 

He wants to cum so badly, but he's not finished with her yet. 

His hands work quickly to untie her wrists, briefly massaging them before he pulls out of her ass and flips her over. He removes the condom, then crawls onto the bed. She's still whimpering and humming in pleasure as he hovers over her. He bends down, and his lips kiss a path from her stomach, up between her breasts, to her neck. From there, he's kissing her sweetly on the mouth, then her forehead. 

They lock eyes for a split second, and then he thrusts into her in one smooth stroke. Her inner walls are still spasming, and it steals his breath. He bows his head to her chest as he surges into her rhythmically, making love to her now. Her warm, slender fingers thread into his hair and massage his scalp, and her body undulates beneath him, matching him thrust for thrust. 

"I love you, pretty baby."

Her soft sigh reaches down into his soul and grabs a hold of him. He grips her hips tighter. 

" _Bast_ , I love you," she says breathlessly.

She's panting so beautifully against his skin, and he wants to watch her come apart just _one _more time before he lets himself go.__

__Shuri's onto him. She tugs his head back so he can meet her gaze. "Oh no you don't," she commands. One of her hands moves around to grasp his hip, and she arches into him. "Come on, Daddy." Her walls squeeze his cock, and he can't control the movement of his hips anymore as he pounds into her, skin tingling, heart thundering._ _

__She chokes out a stream of broken Xhosa into his ear, and then he's cumming, so forcefully he almost blacks out. He nearly sobs, hips stuttering and stilling as he shoots rope after rope of his seed inside of her. She tenses underneath him then, and a hoarse cry leaves her lips as she climaxes once again, small hands grasping at his back and shoulders._ _

__As their breathing returns to normal, Tony lifts his head to admire her. Long dark lashes fan across sharp cheek bones. His mouth brushes a small kiss to the tip of her cute little nose, and her lips curve up into a smirk. She opens her warm, glowing eyes and they're filled with love and contentment. He prays that, someday, their baby will have those same eyes, that same nose, those full lips._ _

__Her hand comes up to stroke his cheek, and he captures it with his own, placing a kiss to her palm._ _

__"Tony." It’s barely a whisper._ _

__"Yes, ma'am?" She arches a brow, biting her lip to keep from smiling, but fails miserably. Her answering chuckle resounds in his own chest, and he covers her mouth with his._ _

__"You're amazing, you know that?" he murmurs against her lips._ _

__"So are you, my love. That was... holy _shit_ ," she says, giggling at her inability to articulate._ _

__Tony smiles broadly now. "Mmmm. I love it when I can reduce you to profanities."_ _

__She playfully slaps his chest, then caresses it before placing her lips there._ _

__After another moment, her hips wiggle slightly underneath his. He slips out slowly, and they both moan at the sensation._ _

__"Let's get you cleaned up, baby girl." He helps her up and out of bed, but startles when one of her hands makes contact with his ass._ _

__"Who says I'm ready to get clean yet?"_ _

__Tony is struck dumb, watching the sway of her hips as she saunters into their bathroom. This woman is going to be the death of him. But if he gets to choose how he's going to go, there's no better way than this._ _

__Shuri stops at the threshold, looking over her shoulder to shoot him a heated glance before she slips out of sight. The tub faucet comes on then, and he springs into action, following to see what his wife has in store for him the rest of the night._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain this. I couldn't help myself, because I'm trash lol. Please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
